Stealing Your Senior's Kiss
by arei
Summary: "You know you wanted to be as much close, and if possible, even closer. Yet, you can't bring yourself to do it. It is hard for you to be honest with yourself and with your feelings towards her." Another HonoMaki one-shot.


First off, thanks to everyone who followed and favorite my first story on this account. And of course especially to those who reviewed! Hope you enjoy this one too! the ending was a bit rushed though.. Sorry in advance.

P.S. This is my first time writing a story from a second person POV, it was quite harder than I thought.. haha.. And another thing, I don't know what to do with the summary again so I took another line from the story itself just like last time.

* * *

You didn't know when it started, or how it happened. At first you didn't want to accept it, but as it grows deeper, you can't hold yourself anymore. You can no longer deny how happy you feel whenever you see her, hear her voice, or when she's close to you. Every moment with her feels like every moment how your life should be. Though you'll probably be too embarrassed to admit it, you have already dreamt of taking her by the lips and even only imagining it already makes your heart go crazy.

"Good morning Maki-chan nyaa!" greeted your friend, co-member, and classmate Rin.

"Maki-chan good morning!" her childhood friend Hanayo followed.

"Good morning." you flatly greeted back as you take your seat.

It is Monday and another start of the week for you. School days used to be very boring for you since you learn things easily and you are not very fond of socializing with everyone in school. That was until you joined the idol group of your high school. You do not admit it very often but you are having lots of fun ever since you joined.

"How is it going with the new song Maki-chan?" Hanayo inquired.

At the mention of it, you sighed. Your two friend took this as a sign that it isn't going well.

"I don't think I can finish this within this week."

"Are you in a slump?"

"Maybe.."

"Or maybe something is bothering you nyaa.."

You were about to react against it but was interrupted when your homeroom teacher entered the classroom. Trying hard to focus on your lessons, you slowly felt very sleepy.

 _This is not good._ You thought to yourself. But when you accidentally glanced outside the window, it seemed like all your energy got back as you saw her running around the school ground happily. _So today is their PE class._ You can feel your heartbeat starting to get faster at the sight of her. Not noticing the smile that was formed on your face, you kept an eye on her while she was being chased, like always, by Umi. The jealousy came over you, realizing how close she is to her two childhood friend. You know you wanted to be as much close, and if possible, even closer. Yet, you can't bring yourself to do it. It is hard for you to be honest with yourself and with your feelings towards her. Unconsciously, you sighed a little loud getting the attention of you teacher in charge at the time.

"Nishikino-san pay attention to class!" he scolded.

You were jolted at the sudden call of your name. "S-sorry sir. I won't do it again." was what you said but still when you get the chance, you look outside the window again to get a glimpse of her. When lunch time came, you ate with Hanayo and Rin but finished as quickly as you can.

"Why are you in a hurry Maki-chan? Shouldn't you leisurely enjoy your food?"

"Yeah nyaa! We have enough time for break so you should eat slowly."

"It isn't long enough for what I want to do though. See you later!" You dashed out of the room after cleaning up. Both your friend watched you as you left them with curiosity.

You headed for the music room as fast as you can. Upon reaching it, you sat on the piano chair put some music sheets in front of you, and begun playing some melody. After some playing, and writing of the notes, you completed a one stanza for your chorus that you were struggling to compose the whole time last night.

 _This is seriously getting out of hand. Just one smile and I am all this inspired again?_

You took out the lyrics that Umi had prepared for the new song of your mini idol unit and started singing it. Upon finishing it, you felt relieved that you completed the song at last. The melody and the lyrics finally matched to the level that is good enough for you. All that's left for you to do is do some final touch and perfect it.

After reviewing the full lyrics you once again thought how bold it is. _Saitei de Saikou no Paradiso_ isn't the first song your blue haired senior had written, like for example, _Wild Stars_ , or _Kaguya no Shiro de Odoritai_ , and yet this still surprised you.

You decided to play the song in full version before going back to your classroom. This time, you played with that person occupying your thoughts once again. Too absorbed into playing, you didn't notice that someone had entered the music room. As soon as you finished, her continues claps caught you off guard. Your eyes widened when it finally registered to your mind that it was the one who gave you inspiration to finish the song.

"Maki-chan! What was that? A new song? That was great!"

"S-since when did you get in h-here?" not knowing how to respond at the compliment, your stubborn side reacted like always.

"Umm.. I guess, a little after you started playing again. Anyway, I really like that Maki-chan! Was that for the new song of BiBi?"

"Y-yes. I finally completed it." _Thanks to you._

"I don't think I can get it off my mind!"

 _What a lucky song.. Why don't you try to think of me too? Oh great. Now I am jealous of my own composition?_ You mentally face palmed along with your thoughts.

"There's something I want to ask though, Maki-chan." She asked walking towards you.

"W-what is it?"

She sat beside you before asking, "What were you thinking while you were playing?"

"H-huh? Why are you asking that?"

"Your face were red while playing."

"I w-was only thinking of what key to play next!" heat rose up to your cheeks.

She didn't seem to believe your lie. Your ginger haired senior stared at you with a knowing grin which brings chills down your spine.

"Don't lie to Maki-chan. You were thinking of someone you like aren't you?"

"I-I wasn't!" you tried not to look on her light blue eyes, or else you'll get lost on it once again. Unfortunately (or the opposite?), she moved closer to you.

"Reeaallllyy?"

Feeling so tortured at what your beloved senior is doing to you now, you kissed her which only lasted for about 1 or 2 seconds.

"I… I was thinking about you, idiot!" After saying this, you quickly ran out of the room as fast as you can leaving her stunned.

You only stopped when you reached the door to your classroom.

 _What's gotten into me! How am I supposed to face her now? Seriously! This is your fault too Honoka!_ Your face is completely flustered. You regret your actions just now, or maybe not? _T-that actually felt nice._


End file.
